brawlstarsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пайпер
Пайпер - это эпический боец, которого можно выбить из любого ящика. Имеет низкий уровень здоровья, но большой урон. Если она находится достаточно далеко, то может отлично поддерживать свою команду как снайпер. 'Атака: Зонтовка' Снаряд летит очень быстро. Пайпер менее эффективна против врагов на ближней дистанции. Атака перезаряжается очень медленно. 'Супер: Променад' В это время Пайпер подпрыгнет в воздух, становясь неуязвимой на короткое время, и бросает под себя 4 гранаты, которые при взрыве разрушают стены и кусты. 50px Звёздная сила: Засада Когда Пайпер находится в кустах и находится на максимальной дистанции от врага ее урон повышается на 400. 50px Звёздная сила: Кэшбек Попадания в противников значительно ускоряет перезарядку Советы * Со звёздной силой лучше сидеть в кустах т.к урон будет больше! * Не забывайте, что чем дальше вы от врага, тем больше здоровья вы сносите. * Используйте Супер чтобы отойти подальше от врагов. Реплики * «This ain't my first rodeo.» - «Это не первое моё родео.» * "Come get it!" - "Приди и получи!" * "Ah, sweetie?" - "Ой, дорогуша?" * «Oh my stars...» - «Боже мой ...» (имеет много значений на английском) * "Give me some sugar!" - "Дай мне немного сахарочка!" * "Hahahahaha" - "Хахахахаха" * "You are welcome!" - "Не за что!" * «Ah, too bad.» - «Ой, очень плохо.» * "Ah, stick a fork in me, I'm done." - "Ах, пронзите меня, я готова." * «I'm sugar and spice» - «Я сладкая и жгучая» * "Bless your heart!" - "Храни Бог твое сердце!" * "Well, i do declare!" - "Что ж, я заявляю!" * "Mind your manners!" - "Подумай о манерах!" * "Oh my!" - "О Боже!" * "Goodnes gracious!" - "Господи!" * "Ha, kiss my grits!" - "Ха, чмокни меня!" 'История' * 07/06/17: Супер Пайпер заряжается на 25% медленнее. * 16/08/17: Урон от основной атаки Пайпер был снижен до 200 на гранату (с 300). * 9/09/17: Урон от основного удара Пайпер был убит до 420 на максимальном расстоянии (с 440). * 12/07/17: Статистика здоровья и урона всех бойцов была умножена на 4. * 27/01/18: Время перезарядки Пайпер было снижено до 2,5 секунд (с 3-х секунд). Пайпер был убит до 1480 года на максимальном расстоянии (с 1680). * 21/03/18: Урон от основного удара Пайпер увеличен до 1560 на максимальном расстоянии (с 1480). Размер пули Пайпер увеличен. * 23/03/18: Размер пули Пайпер уменьшен на 33% .Скорость пули уменьшена на 3% * 04/09/18: Восстановление атаки после выстрела увеличилось до 0,5 секунды (с 0,25 секунды). Урон от основного нападения был увеличен до 1640 на максимальном расстоянии (с 1560). * 29/05/18: Время перезарядки Пайпер было снижено до 2,3 секунд. * 15/04/19: Количество гранатов Пайпер увеличено до 4-х (с 3-х). Урон от Супера Пайпер увеличен до 900 за гранату (с 800). Гранаты Пайпер оставляют друг друга на 10%. * 28/08/19: 2 звездная сила теперь восстанавливает 0,4 снаряда (раньше 0,5). Урон от 1 звездной силы увеличен до 500 (с 400) * 29/08/19: Пайпер получила ре-модель. Добавлен скин "Розовая Пайпер". 'Скины' Пайпер_Skin-Deafult.png|Обычная Screenshot_20190829_175226_com.supercell.brawlstars.png|Розовая Пайпер (500 звездных очков) 'Предыдущие модели' Пайпер.png|Пайпер до 28.08.2019 ан: Пайпер Категория:Боец